Keep Smiling
by BiJane
Summary: An original story, set pre-Final Fantasy XIII. As in, during the War of Transgression. Contains spoilers, and links to main game.  I'm considering deleting this. Not that good .
1. Meeting

**This is quite different to my other story. It's primarily action/adventure based but there's definitely a romance. Wait for the end of this part! **

**Please review. Let me know what you think: I've tried somewhat to mimic the style of the game, and did my best to use characterizations. **

The Cocoon craft shot over Gran Pulse, igniting several fires, scattering several pockets of canine-like creatures and making the Adamantoises roar up at the sky, their titanic tusks coming dangerously close to scraping the Cocoon ships. The craft shot further, reaching the Paddrean Capital virtually unchallenged. The Capital burned, an explosion tearing the architecture apart and scattering the few l'Cie remaining. Morres, my friend, l'Cie brand shining shot a pulse of blue energy at the Cocoon craft. It fired back, the missile exploding prematurely by another spark of magic from the glaring red eye branded on Morres' forearm.

"Stay back her" he didn't turn, quickly speaking before running, leaping from pillar to pillar and, with l'Cie agility, throwing himself several hundred metres into the air and punching a fist through the side of the Cocoon craft. He swung his legs around, kicking the craft and violently sending it spiralling into the wastelands behind the Paddrean Capital. Morres' hit the ground with a flash of light, spinning around and shouting as the two other Cocoon crafts glided towards the Capital.

It was then I wished that I was a l'Cie, that I had the accursed brand, solely so I could help our Capital, our falling city, to destroy the Cocoon beasts.

A velocycle shot down from a transgate, warping straight from Cocoon. Morres looked at it quickly and, with another leap, he ran up to it, gave a sharp two footed kick to send it crashing to the ground, leapt into the air, and with one more l'Cie spell aimed at one of the ships, he vanished through the transgate.

Another l'Cie gone. It was a common tale: their Focus was invariably to do harm to Cocoon, not its minions; and so, across all Gran Pulse, l'Cie were running through any open transgates to wherever in that nest of vipers it led. None returned, and that bronze orb in the sky remained, glowing. Watching.

"How many more l'Cie are there?" I shouted, darting out of my cover in the wreckage.

"Vercin? You're alive?" Shoran called back, voice barely audible over the attack, "No idea, we should have four but Morres just left and I think Waresa was killed."

"Two more?" I gasped, tackling a Sanctum soldier and stealing the weapon. I aimed it at the fleet of velocycles and fires its compliment of rockets before chucking the weapon itself at them, tripping the last of the cycles.

"Nicely done" Shoran nodded, using a Gran Pulse crystal based weapon to fires glimmering bolts of energy at the Cocoon soldiers and vehicles. "we need back up" he grunted as the crystal in the weapon cracked.

The weapon was a metal circle, a clear glass tube extending along the diameter with a jagged crystal in the centre. It flashed a little, drawing energy from the countless Sanctum l'Cie attackers, as it healed itself.

"Get out of here!" Shoran looked at me, waving the crystal weapon and firing an arc of shining energy out.

"I won't leave you" I retorted, running out of the stone cover to tackle a Cocoon soldier. I snatched their gun away, wishing I hadn't lost my crystal weapon, before firing at an oncoming velocycle. The driver was forced of. I ran up, pulling myself onto the still moving cycle and twirling around until I was controlling it.

I kicked the back of the control pedals, quickly picking up on how to move it, before I changed direction. I was facing out of the Capital, and shooting straight towards the sky and the two remaining flying Sanctum ships.

It was always the one person, speedy gliders that proved a problem; they were common in almost every assault, unlike the larger airships, but the gliders were unreachable unless you were an acrobatic l'Cie: and even then they proved a challenge to take out.

I shot straight towards the first of the two crafts, releasing the stolen velocycle at the last moment, sending it crashing into the Sanctum glider.

Now I'd fall, but at least the Paddrean Capital had a chance of surviving.

A l'Cie sprang up from the floor, a white streak of lightning, and crashed into the glider I had momentarily stunned. The ship spiralled away, hitting the ground somewhere in the Yaschas Massif. The l'Cie seemingly paused in midair and, noticing my falling frame, she fell towards me, picking me up before landing smoothly on the ground with the aid of her magic.

"Thanks Mirena" I smiled, getting back to my feet.

"Leave, ok?" she sounded annoyed; "We're evacuating the cities to a camp near the base of the Vallis Media valley" she seemed somewhat irked.

Looking around, I noted the lack of life. Even Shoran had gone.

"On my way" I nodded, starting to run, keeping under the cover of the wrecked stone arches. I sprinted, leaping from block to block and, when the situation demanded it, knocking the Sanctum soldiers out. I was just leaping down the steps when I heard a screech.

Spinning around, I saw a black silhouette fall violently from the sky, struck by a Sanctum l'Cie. I saw a small red light glowing on it, but that only lasted a split second. It hit the ground, cracking the stone floor. Mirena, my l'Cie rescuer, shrieked, now the last l'Cie protecting the Paddrean Capital.

The only l'Cie. That had to hurt; and she was close to that other l'Cie. Very close. No. I knew what was going to happen; I've studied l'Cie, trying to find some way to resurrect them from crystal, or to remove the brands, even to save a Cie'th. No success, but I and every other Gran Pulsian knew what would happen if you hurt a l'Cie's mind, like the loss of a partner would.

Mirena shouted, agony ripping through her as the impassive red eye on her shoulder opened. The light turned brighter, blinding, before she was engulfed in a white light. Jagged crystal shards came out of the light and, as the energy dimmed, Mirena was unrecognizable. A vaguely humanoid form, with thin, decaying arms and legs, pieces of crystal stuck over it. Her face was the most recognizable thing about her; shouting, screaming even, on the grey carcass. Where her heart should be, there was a red circle, shining, and two jagged wings sprouted from her back. A Cie'th.

Now the Paddrean Capital was unprotected.

I watched the Cie'th Mirena soar, cutting down the few remaining Paddrean soldiers in the same spell with which she destroyed Sanctum velocycles. I watched the last Cocoon craft fall, attacked by the mindless Cie'th, as a great arch crushed more Paddrean soldiers.

I turned and ran.

The last l'Cie in the Paddrean Capital had gone. Those who stayed on Gran Pulse faced damnation as it was, as a Cie'th. Every Focus given out was to attack Cocoon. The few with the courage to wait and defend their home either died by the Sanctum's hand, warped to Cocoon after a few days, or turned to a Cie'th.

I doubted there was a single l'Cie on Gran Pulse that wasn't heading for Cocoon. Not one.

I continue sprinting away, avoiding the pursuing velocycles and soldiers. But still they came; still the velocycles followed. But I had one thing they didn't; I knew Gran Pulse. I knew my home.

I entered Yaschas Massif. It was a huge valley, covered with trees and flora of all varieties; even if a lot of the flora turned out to be disguised insects.

I gave a loud, piercing whistle, three beats, each getting higher pitched. Each beat of the whistle lasting less than a second, and no gap between them; just major pitch increases. I whistled again, the exact same manner. A huge Svarog flew towards me, the titanic, scaled bird spreading vicious talons and shrieking, while gliding, blisteringly fast, through the sky, towards my rough approximation of a whistled Svarog call. I ducked, flattening myself onto the ground, still, as the unpredictable force of nature had its effect. The Svarog tackled the speeding velocycles, knocking the first off the cliff and clawing the next into the wall. The few soldiers that had decided to follow me turned and ran, and the ferocious Svarog gave chase.

Don't tangle with Gran Pulse.

I leapt across a few more rocks, clambering over moss covered stones until I reached a new plateau. A hybrid flora, some huge, tomato like blob with extraordinary magical capabilities, was sitting in the middle of the field.

Never a dull moment. That's what I loved about Gran Pulse.

I edged around the side of the earth platform. The flan could detect the heat of a life form if you got too close: I had to keep my distance. I had no weapon on me, and really didn't fancy tangling with a spell casting vegetable. Or fruit. A tomato was a fruit, wasn't it? Oh well.

It turned and looked at me.

Sighing, I turned and quickly ran back over a fallen tree; it continued to the other side of the valley.

The flan waved its stubby arms, conjuring a ball of water out of thin air above my head. I stepped back, ducking out of the downpour, gasping suddenly as the water struck my feet. The high speed of the spell made me stagger back, slightly stunned, straight into another piece of magic. The barrage caught me by surprise, and I slipped sideways. And fell.

I fell.

Yaschas Massif; a huge valley, a fallen tree connecting both sides. The valley was deep; no one had measured the depth precisely; but anyone who fell wouldn't survive. The last thing they'd ever see would be the blur of the stone walls.

I saw the ground. It came closer.

I felt the air around me suddenly start moving quickly. The air current blew me up, incredible air resistance forming out of nowhere. I was forced up a few centimetre s before falling again, at a much slower pace. I landed softly, face down, on the floor of the Yaschas Massif.

I quickly got to my feet, brushing myself down, as I saw two people; presumably, the people who saved me.

One had long, unkempt dark hair, and she wore strips of blue fabric in a kind of toga. A l'Cie brand was resplendent on her shoulder, while the other shoulder has a triangle based, slightly gothic black tattoo.

The beautiful woman next to her had bouncy red hair tied in two pigtails near the base. She wore a pink piece of fabric around her torso, and fur around her waist, and was adorned with a series of beads, necklaces and bracelets.

"Thanks" I smiled, still slightly disorientated by my fall.

Don't mention it" the dark haired one said dismissively, "Say, where'd you come from?"

"The Paddrean Capital" I pointed up the valley walls, "Been destroyed by Cocoon"

The redhead inhaled deeply, shocked. "Who are you then?" she changed the subject, bouncing closer to me.

"I'm Vercin" I responded, smiling at her odd behaviour.

"Nice to meet ya" the dark haired l'Cie said, spinning her red spear and strapping it across her back. "I'm Fang"

The redhead smiled, leaning towards me; "and I'm Vanille."

**There's a link to the game for you. What will happen next?**

**Wait and see...**

**Note: Apologies to the first people to click on this. That was before I'd gotten the hang of this site and it contained all the notes I made on the original document. Sorry for the spoilers.**


	2. Marking

**Continuing from the previous mild cliffhanger. Enjoy! The story really picks up.**

We set up camp on the floor of the valley. Fang ignited a campfire with a flash of her l'Cie brand, and Vanille prepared the beds in an alcove in the wall of the valley.

I sat near to the wall, thinking. Vanille and Fang both more the same brand as Morres and Mirena: the mark of the fal'Cie Anima. And, while I knew the two Paddreans had journeyed to get the powers from the most trustworthy, nearby fal'Cie, I got the feeling Vanille and Fang weren't like that. They weren't heading to any real village; just wandering around.

They came from Oerba: that was my guess. Why else would they wear the brand of the Oerba fal'Cie Anima with such ease?

It was then I remembered the rumours I'd heard. The Chosen. Two l'Cie. Oerba Dia Vanille and Oerba Yun Fang.

Had I really stumbled into the company of the two l'Cie supposedly chosen to bring an end to Cocoon? If I had, then I was happy. No one knew what they were meant to do, but the rumours were that they possessed the means to destroy the floating nest. And then we could save and rebuild our home, Gran Pulse.

Who was I kidding? We needed l'Cie to protect Gran Pulse, forget their Focus, and let the thing they were fighting for actually survive.

Defence. That was it: we had to protect Gran Pulse. There were no other l'Cie willing to that that, because of their constant Focus to attack Cocoon. So, really, there was no other option. Someone had to either be willing to become a Cie'th, or they had to have a Focus they could fulfil on Gran Pulse. And seeing as no one else was going to, there was only one choice.

I had to become a l'Cie.

Sure, it was throwing my life away, but what other option was there? It wasn't like I was in a sanctuary right now. But what fal'Cie would change me? Every fal'Cie was fixated about defending Gran Pulse, and most wanted Cocoon to die. I'd even heard rumours of the Sanctum fal'Cie trying to accomplish the same. I didn't pretend to understand them, but how would one give me a Focus to defend the species they cared so little about? If I chose Atomos, Anima, Bismarck, whichever, I'd be commanded to destroy Cocoon.

With that thought, the ground shook as a titanic thud echoed. A thought started to form in my head, as Fang rushed into the alcove, completing our trio.

"We'll get a move on tomorrow" Fang stated, curling up against the wall.

"Sure thing" Vanille bounced, seemingly bubbling over with energy.

"Where you headed?" I interjected as the two started to sleep.

"Devil's Peak, domain of the fal'Cie Diablos" Fang replied, getting comfortable on the cave floor.

"That's the mountain just below" I paused, unsure

"Yep!" Vanille sounded cheerful, but I could sense some form of reluctance behind her voice; "The highest point on all Gran Pulse, right below Cocoon" she smiled before leaning back in a mildly hyperactive manner.

I took it as a hint to be quiet; but they had told me plenty. They were heading to Devil's Peak, the point closest to Cocoon. They were going to attack Cocoon. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad; sure, they were removing the threat, but they should be helping Gran Pulse. How many cities and villages had died already because of the aggressive Foci?

But these were the Chosen l'Cie. They weren't simply warping to Cocoon and doing as much damage as they could there; they were nearing it, as if they had some powerful weapon. An Eidolon maybe, or something else?

Who knew? But someone had to defend Gran Pulse, for as long as the war continued. Though a l'Cie would not have the ability to live for more than a few weeks, it would be enough to save countless lives. And that person would be me, if I could get to that fal'Cie.

It was almost pitch black before I was sure Fang and Vanille were asleep. Quietly, silently, I got up, creeping over the rough floor and past the two l'Cie. Taking one last look at Vanille's for one serene, calm, sleeping face, I sidled out of the cave. The fal'Cie was wandering at the very end of the valley.

It had skin like molten rock; cracks of shining orange were in the black, rugged flesh, forming an approximation of bipedal, human features. But it was huge: very, very huge.

I stopped a few thousand metres from the fal'Cie. I shouted out to it, possibly straining my throat as I did so.

"Titan!" I yelled again.

The fal'Cie Titan, towering above me, towering above the whole Yaschas Massif, looked down at me.

"I need you to make me a l'Cie!" I shouted again at the imposing statue like fal'Cie, not quite believing I was doing this.

Still silent, the being reached one stone hand down to me. I felt small; its fingernails were bigger than me! I kept still however, in case this was some test of bravery that Titan was so fond of. The finger, veins of bright orange energy running through the sides, came within ten metres of my head before a surge of warmth passed through me. I was enveloped momentarily in a bright light.

"Fulfil your Focus" Titan's deep, rumbling voice surrounded me, almost mocking, dismissively.

I was engulfed by a shining light. Was it that easy? There was some creature in the distance: I could see a mask of some sort on it, but there was no way for me to focus on it. Heh: Focus. A streak of energy came out from it, almost a tentacle, lashing through the air. I instinctively recoiled, allowing the fal'Cie creature lightly brush the palm of my right hand. That mere touch was enough; a searing pain ripped through my skin, like fire, unbearable fire. It lasted for a brief second, before I was stumbling forwards.

_Darkness. A black void. There was something…something in the distance…_

I fell forwards, hitting the floor of the Yaschas Massif. Getting to my knees, I peered at my hand. Branded in the centre was a black cross, the point where the lines met was right in the middle of my palm. The lines extended three quarters of the way out to the edges of my palm, and I automatically knew that those lines would grow as my brand continued.

I was a l'Cie. Bearer of the brand of Titan. And my Focus had been revealed to me in that vision. Darkness? What was Titan going to make me do? Was I to turn Cocoon to darkness?

What had I signed up for?

In that instant, all my aspirations vanished, to be replaced with stark reality. I had given up my life, and faced eternal damnation as a Cie'th unless I could interpret a black void correctly.

A low snarling started up behind me. There was a slow, steady thump. The another. Two steps. Was it just me or had my hearing improved? A low, grating exhaled breath. I span around, catching sight of a hound's savage face, before thrusting my right hand out, almost instinctively. I felt a sudden warmth engulf the X on my hand, and a clear, shimmering beam of light, in the shape of that same X, was thrust into existence. The magic expanded, striking the hound when it had grown to around three times its normal size. The hound roared, staggering back.

Maybe being a l'Cie wasn't so bad.

The hound recovered, getting back onto its feet. It bounded towards me, snarling. I struck again with a burst of l'Cie magic. The hound swatted it away. I smiled; at last, some fun. Without moving, I visualized a barrier in front of me; clear energy, constructed from hexagons. I lifted my hand, watching the hound crash into my imagined barrier. It seemed that was how l'Cie magic worked. Easy enough I suppose.

Quickly growing tired, and feeling a need to return to Fang and Vanille, I made a swift, cutting gesture. The hound gave one last growl before turning to ash.

Another growl began behind me. I turned, seeing another hound mere centimetres from my face, teeth bared.

A rippling sheet of energy was pushed through the air, like water, insubstantial water. It contacted the side of the hound, knocking it away before it could touch me. Before looking at my rescuer, I threw a searing l'Cie spell at the hound.

"l'Cie!" a familiar voice behind me gasped. I turned.

"Shoran!" I broke into a grin. He was still carrying the same crystal weapon he'd used in the Paddrean Capital.

"Since when were you branded?" he ignored the pleasantries, gesturing towards my hand.

"Since about a minute ago" I sighed, startled by how little I'd thought through my plan. "We need l'Cie to save Gran Pulse, not just attack Cocoon"

"Oh really? And what's your Focus?"

"Not a clue" I sighed. "Something about a black void."

"Helpful." Shoran muttered, sarcastic.

"You're telling me"

There was a moment's pause. An owl hooted, or at least it resembled an owl. It was the right size and right shape, but just appeared slightly, well, mechanical. It rested on a branch behind Shoran, its unblinking eyes watching us.

"Take this" Shoran threw his crystal weapon to me. I nodded, thanking him, before remembering Fang and Vanille.

"Got to go" I quickly said, watching the Sun start to rise. I didn't want them to leave without me; I wasn't going to let the Chosen go.

I was staying with Vanille.

**Enjoying yourself? What is the owl, and what is his Focus? Only one way to find out...**

**Please review, let me know what you think. It takes a little while to get going.**

**The next part will be a short interlude, hopefully increasing the suspense. Wait and see... The romance picks up soon, but I wanted to begin the l'Cie storyline first.**


	3. Shoran's Interlude

_**A short interlude. Enjoy!**_

_3__rd__ person_

Shoran turned, giving a slightly bitter smile as he walked back to the Vallis Media evacuee camp. Something had made him go there; something had made him go to see Vercin, and for that he was grateful, even if he couldn't quite explain it. At least he knew Vercin had survived.

The owl hooted again, flapping its wings and stopping, hovering unnaturally, in front of Shoran.

"Hello" Shoran tilted his head, the action mirrored by the owl. He tickled the ruff of feathers around its neck, recoiling as an electric shock passed through his fingers. It felt… metallic.

An elderly man, clad in Sanctum designed robes, slowly walked out of the darkness. Shoran stood ready, on guard, wishing he hadn't given his weapon away.

"Who are you?" Shoran said, wishing the owl would move.

"My name is" the man paused, as if savouring the drama. He took two more steps forward, touching the head of the owl. Instead of any pain, the man started to shine, glowing in a blinding light. Shoran covered his eyes, looking at the ground. When the light had dimmed enough, Shoran turned back up. The man and owl were no longer there.

In their place stood a mass of metal, a bronze face carved out of some magical metal. Streaks of yellow ran through it, highlighting certain features, like the edges of the prominent nose, or the outsides of the blank eyes.

"Barthendelus" the creature finished.

"You're a fal'Cie" Shoran whispered weakly.

Barthendelus gave a bitter, taunting smile before sending a wisp of energy over Shoran's limp torso.

And branded him with the mark of a l'Cie.

**There you go! Another link to the main game, and a _tiny _cliffhanger. I've gota pretty good plan for the rest of the story. The romance begins soon. As in, next chapter if I remember rightly.**


	4. Revealing

_Vercin's POV_

I re-entered the clearing where Fang and Vanille waited. Fang stepped towards me, whirling her spear until the curved, read blade was near my throat. "Where have you been?" she demanded an answer as the blade pressed closer. I shot a slightly pleading look at Vanille.

"Trying to help" I looked back at Fang, putting my arms out to my side but keeping my fists clenched.

"We don't want anyone else following us" Fang rolled her eyes, thrusting forwards a little with her spear. I took a small step back.

"That's just as well then, isn't it?" I muttered, "Because I didn't get anyone"

"Stop it Fang!" Vanille piped up, jumping slightly, "He said he didn't get anyone."

Fang paused a moment, rolling the spear while debating whether or not to stab forwards.

I put my arms by my sides, wiggling the fingers on my right hand, exciting the l'Cie brand. Just in case.

"You say you went to get help" Fang backed my up against the wall. "How then?"

"Just leave it Fang!" Vanille stepped in front of her, blocking me from Fang's sight. The two l'Cie stared at each other, a few seconds passing before Fang relented, lowering her weapon, before she twirled and strapped it across her back.

I didn't know why, but I couldn't come out and tell them I became a l'Cie. I felt slightly ashamed, come to think of it, now, and it just wasn't easy to say. Like saying 'I've decided to kill myself'.

"Better get going" Fang shot a distrusting look at me, gaze softening as she looked at Vanille, before starting to walk down the valley. She was heading away from where I met Titan last night.

Vanille followed Fang, keeping a few metres behind, but still just as tense. Her hand was lingering near the hilt of her weapon; a strange staff like contraption with ropes that shot out of the branches near the top.

At that thought, I checked the strap around my waist: I still had Shoran's crystal weapon. I quietly rehearsed slipping my hand into it and withdrawing it, flicking the crystal as I did so to emit a weak energy pulse. It still worked; good. I could help if we met anything.

"Sorry about Fang" Vanille gave a brilliant smile, leaning in front of me.

"Don't worry about it" I smiled a little at her actions; cheerful as always, "Is she always like that?"

"Yep! Just don't get on her bad side" she whispered, dancing in front of me.

"Say" I paused, "What's your Focus?" I was curious: these were the Chosen l'Cie, and they were heading to Devil's Peak.

"That" Vanille drooped, "to destroy Cocoon. Isn't everyone's?"

Not mine, I said silently.

"Sorry" I'd brought up a bad subject.

"Don't worry about it!" she laughed, brightening, "We're not doing anything right now, so what's the worry?"

I was astounded by her easygoing attitude.

"Just do me one favour, ok?" I grinned at her with a happiness I didn't feel.

"Ok then" she bobbed up and down

"You don't even know what it is"

"Doesn't matter. We're friends, right?" she looked sideways at me, grabbing my left hand with both of hers.

"Friends" I nodded weakly

"Friends!" she grinned. "So, what's the favour?" she tilted her head.

"Keep smiling" I smiled myself at how corny it sounded.

"Ok!" she nodded, slightly madly, smiling as she'd promised.

She twirled around with her next step, still cheerful, as we continued down the winding Yaschas Massif.

I snuck a look at my right palm. The cross had finished growing, spreading across the whole surface of the underside of my hand. In the middle of it, there was a small circle, divided into four sections by the cross. The skin within the circle was either a brilliant red, or the deep black of the cross. The brand was advancing: and I could guess, that when the circle grew to the point it touched the outside edges of the cross, time would be up.

I would become a Cie'th.

**Sorry, the parts are getting shorter, but I'm working on it. Try reviewing!**


	5. Learning

**These parts might take longer to arrive soon, but they will still be coming. I'm a fair way through the next part, and it's pretty action-packed, but with enough tender moments to keep it interesting.  
Anyway, enjoy this part. Some secrets will be revealed... **

We reached the mouth of the valley, staring out into an empty wilderness. It was populated by titanic, orange skinned cousins of the Adamantoise (four legged dinosaurs that were the size of a city), huge prides of hounds, some kind of flan that flickered with fire, a few dancing Cactuars and, of course, Cie'th. I shivered. All of these species on a smooth, burnt bronze stone floor.

In the distance, right on the horizon, lay a brownish peak, the tip of which seemingly touching the sparse cloud cover. Hovering over the top of it was an immaculate bronze sphere: Cocoon.

We could see Devil's Peak. Domain of fal'Cie Diablos, and closest existing point to Cocoon. As I stared, a pitch black outline pierced the clouds by the mountain. A flash of dark violet energy exploded. Barely visible, a spearhead of black shot back towards Devil's Peak.

"Diablos" Fang murmured, hand unconsciously gripping the hilt of her spear.

"Wait `til we get there" I cautioned, holding my right arm out, concealing my brand with my fingers.

"He's right, you know?" Vanille bounced forwards

"It won't know what hit it" Fang promised, starting on the journey.

"I see what you mean" I nodded towards Fang as she started her walk along the burnt rock, striking the fiends with her spear as they approached. "She doesn't stop for anything"

"It's how we have to be" Vanille smiled, almost regretfully, "in Oerba. And we have to…" her steady, upbeat step faltered

"Have to what?" I frowned, suddenly curious

"Never mind!" Vanille looked up, her smile not reaching her eyes. "Come on" she grabbed my hand, bouncing up the path.

She slowed as we neared Fang, and made a motion to slip her thin hand out of my grasp. I held on, insistently gentle.

"When I said keep smiling, I meant truthfully" I met her eyes, not hesitating.

"I am" she protested, grin getting broader. But it was faked: anyone could see that.

"You don't mean it: and don't say you do, I can see you don't"

"I'm smiling" she repeated, but her eyes said something different.

"You're not" I whispered, relenting and releasing her hand.

She hovered in front of me, unsure for brief seconds, before she slowed and bobbed back into stride next to me.

"It's our Focus" she smiled, shy.

"I won't force you to speak" I quickly said, realizing how much this was hurting her.

"It's ok. I need to…"

I softly held her hand again, making eye contact with her for a moment as we continued pacing through the stone plains¸ devoid of monsters thanks to Oerba Yun Fang.

"We have to destroy Cocoon" Vanille murmured, quiet. "The other l'Cie, they hurt the people, but we have to attack the shell" she released my hand

"You can't be expected to-"

"But we are: and we can only do that if we…" her voice stopped, and she shivered.

"Don't" I rested my hand on her shoulder, burning with curiosity, but not willing to harm Vanille. I just hoped she wouldn't turn my hand over and see my brand.

"We have to become Ragnarok" she at last confessed, tripping slightly over the flat floor. She ran on a few steps, as if afraid.

I froze in place watching Vanille continuing for a few subdued prancing steps before turning. I was frozen, a statue, one arm out where it used to be resting on Vanille's shoulder. I had the forethought to subconsciously close my hand, hiding Titan's mark, but I was still frozen.

Ragnarok.

I'd heard the myths, but still.

_Ragnarok?!_

She was going to become _that?_ This charming, bubbly, delightful Oerba born Vanille was going to become the incarnation of anger? For the life of me, I just could not see that ever happening.

I was partly terrified; a l'Cie with the power and motivation to become Ragnarok. The mythical destroyer of worlds.

But a greater part of me saw one truth: she hadn't changed. She was still the bouncy redhead who'd saved my life in the Yaschas Massif. All that had changed was that I knew one inconsequential detail.

Yeah, inconsequential. She could destroy all Gran Pulse.

But she wouldn't. I couldn't believe that of her.

"I don't care" I croaked, throat suddenly dry. I repeated it: "I don't care" my voice was stronger, and more than anything, I now believed those words. "You're still you" I voiced my thoughts.

"You mean it?" she turned, amazed.

"Nothing can change that"

Vanille tilted her head, looking at me with scrutiny. She took a few steps closer, peering uncomfortably closely. But the strange thing was: I didn't mind. She was who she was. Who was I to live her life for her?

"You don't…mind?" her emerald green eyes stared into mine.

"How could I?" I asked honestly. "I l…" I spoke without thinking. It was what I meant to say, it was what I should say, but I physically could not.

But she was smart: she knew what I meant.

"Keep smiling" I smiled myself, compromising and saying those two words instead.

"Of course" Vanille bounced a little, proving true to her promise and having her lips smile in a manner that reached her eyes: both literally and figuratively.

And those small, pale pink, smiling lips moved forward a matter of centimetres and lightly kissed my cheek.

"You smile too, you hear?"

**Note to efrd, and anyone else who thinks they're falling in love too fast: I forgot to say, but a few days passed before they left the Yaschas Massif valley, and in my view l'Cie will tend to rush things: they only have a limited life span left. **


	6. Falling

**A pretty action packed part, but with a fair bit of tenderness added in. I can just really see Vercin with Vanille, I don't know why. **

**There's a fair bit of story development and a hint towards the ending. But I'm not saying what. Hee hee.**

"You coming, lovebirds?" Fang turned, calling to us. I gave a guilty smile as she glared at me, and followed Vanille up to the fierce l'Cie.

I didn't come up with any retort to Fang immediately: she was uncomfortably close to the truth. The truth? What truth? I didn't know if I felt that way about Vanille; sure, she was fun, pretty, beautiful even. But that didn't mean I…

Who was I kidding? Simply being near her almost made me say those words. And I could tell Vanille knew. So why was I being so defensive?

She just shone with an aura: she was bright. Literally. I paused, frowning and looking at her. She was shining: a blinding light source was coming from the ground in front of us. I covered my eyes with my forearm, peering beneath it to see the light gradually fade. I lowered my arm, to see Fang with her spear already out, and Vanille holding her staff ready.

I rested my hand on Shoran's crystal weapon, twirling it into my branded hand.

In front of us stood a huge white face, a series of them, embedded on a great wall. Gold lines were spread across the features of the speaking, moving, blinking heads. A greater face was in the centre; taking up the height and width of the two by three blocks of faces to its left and right. The huge head glared with momentarily flashing eyes.

"fal'Cie!" Fang grunted, swaying, preparing to lunge.

"Pitiful l'Cie" the fal'Cie laughed "I wish you well on your journey: bring Cocoon down" the face sneered.

"He's Sanctum" I added, unsure of where the instinct came from

"What?" Fang shot a sideways glance at me

"Have you seen his like before?" I tried to rationalize my hunch

"Like Kujata's l'Cie" the Sanctum fal'Cie mused: "they were always able to detect the Pulse-born"

"That's Gran Pulse" Fang nodded slightly, accepting my statement.

Vanille looked at me, curious. Had she heard the implication in the fal'Cie' s words? Kujata's l'Cie, whichever Sanctum fal'Cie that was, could detect those with origins hailing from Gran Pulse. I could find those coming from Cocoon. A l'Cie power presumably rare: obtainable through Titan.

"Cocoon fal'Cie" Fang shouted again, vaulting across the burnt rock floor and bringing the head of her spear clanging onto the metal of the fal'Cie's huge face. A bolt of energy flashed out of its eye, knocking Fang back to the scorched stone floor. She groaned.

"That's Barthendelus" the fal'Cie mimicked Fang, "Sovereign of the Sanctum."

The fal'Cie gazed at us with its wall of eyes, as if gauging our strength. Barthendelus's impassive central face paused whilst gazing at me, for a brief moment. I saw a flicker of emotion pass through its metal eyes, though whether it was anger or fear was beyond me.

"l'Cie together" Barthendelus spoke up, laughing. "Anima, and even-"

"You know what?" Fang interjected, thankfully for me, "We don't care" she lunged again, scratching a side face's surface and somersaulting back.

I span the crystal weapon in my hand, before thrusting it forwards and sending a jolt of l'Cie enhanced energy streaking towards Barthendelus. Several faces scowled, while others seemed to be in pain. The central face was as impassive as ever, but soon the expressions on the outer faces became a unanimous snarl of anger.

Vanille swung her staff, ropes flying out of the branch like end and striking several faces. The eyes switched their focus to her, and bolts of white energy were spat from the main face's mouth.

"No!" Fang shouted, leaping through the air, glimmering slightly, and hastily putting up a l'Cie barrier in front of Vanille.

The face looked at Fang instead.

A piercing jet of light was flung through the air, striking the Oerba born l'Cie. She fell out of the air, sprawling along the ground.

I constructed my own, invisible guard in front of Vanille before rushing up to Fang.

"Can't….move" she forced the words out of her resisting lips.

I nodded, understanding. before darting up to Vanille.

"She's been paralyzed. Must be something in that last bolt" I quickly summarized, shooting Shoran's weapon towards Barthendelus, and intermixing the clear ripples with lightning sprouting from my l'Cie brand.

"She'll survive" I quickly said, guessing, but responding to Vanille's worried face.

"I hope so" Vanille looked at me, tears starting to well.

"Shh" I rested my finger on her lips. A startlingly tranquil action considering the circumstances. "Keep smiling, remember?" I gave a hollow grin, as if to prove my point. Determined, Vanille nodded, looking back at the titanic fal'Cie.

Barthendelus laughed.

A streak of energy shot towards Vanille. With l'Cie speed, I shot the crystal weapon, infusing it with a dash of l'Cie magicks and disrupting the attack.

"You're safe, don't forget that" I quickly told Vanille, running along the coarse ground.

I fired madly at the fal'Cie from close range, infusing each blast with as much l'Cie strength I could muster, without letting it become too obvious. I sprang up from the floor, defending against several attacks and jumping of the head's nose. I landed above Barthendelus, shooting an almighty surge of almost pure l'Cie energy at it. I swung and arc of energy from Shoran's weapon, just to top it off, before being forced away.

"It is truly amazing how capable the mind is of delusion" the fal'Cie laughed, gloating while the rest of it fought. "You think you may win: you think I am trying to fight back. You think I could not stop you in your tracks with one thought."

"Just try" I muttered, looking at Fang's paralyzed form.

Barthendelus looked directly at me, gaze fluctuating mildly just enough to glance the edges of my brand.

Then it turned to Vanille.

A fusion of two colours, red and black, flashed into existence, enveloping her. She screamed, through a mixture of shock and pain.

"Let her go!" I shouted, firing a fusion of l'Cie and crystal energy at Barthendelus. I looked sideways at the paralyzed Fang as her eyes widened, wishing she could do something to help.

Barthendelus laughed.

I fired Shoran's weapon with redoubled vigour, mixing whatever l'Cie tricks I could with the pulses.

Vanille screamed again.

Barthendelus threw a small snaking trail of energy at me, hitting and cracking the crystal weapon. I dropped it, burnt, but I still hid my brand.

"Pitiful" Barthendelus laughed.

I didn't care any more. I realized that with a start: with this fal'Cie challenging us, and with Vanille like this, I just didn't care.

I thrust my hand forwards, Titan's X mark shining with wisps of dark smoke emanating from the lines. Vanille looked at me, eyes wide, maybe through fear. I felt a pang of guilt, but focused on Barthendelus.

"Stop" I whispered, serene, relaxed at letting my l'Cie side show.

A blend of piercing green and a pitch black whirl formed in my fingertips. Feeling a thrill and a dark delight, I focused and with a yell, thrust spinning blades of air shooting through the air and striking Barthendelus, making him stagger back. I repeated the assault, shooting whirls of air at the fal'Cie.

The fal'Cie melted into the ground, vanishing simply into thin air, but its laugh continued resounding long after it had gone.

I flexed my hand, turning back to the now liberated Vanille and the healing Fang. They looked at me, astonished.

"You're a l'Cie now, huh?" Fang got up, still moving fairly jerkily from her stint in paralysis.

"Uh-huh" I nodded, holding out my branded hand.

"I haven't seen this before" Fang held my hand, not with the tenderness with which I held Vanille's, but with curiosity. She traced the lines of the X, softly moving around the growing circle around a quarter of the way towards the edge. The red interior of the circle softly glistened.

"Which fal'Cie did this?" Fang looked up at me, a trace of an emotion other than anger in her eyes. It was almost pitying.

"Titan" I answered after a moment's hesitation.

"That explains it" Fang stepped back: "The few l'Cie chosen by Titan often have powers us normal l'Cie don't get. You pick up a few rumours in l'Cie circles" Fang smiled

"And the bad news" I sighed: I could see it in her eyes.

From her side, Vanille looked at me. It was like she was looking at one already dead.

"You can complete a Focus even when you're a Cie'th: but from what I've heard" Fang sheathed her spear, "the Foci are much harder."

"How much harder?" I stiffened, feeling the brand suddenly start to burn. Fang didn't answer. I looked at Vanille: "How much harder?" I repeated, softly.

"A lot" she looked away. "From what we've heard, none of them have ever been completed."

**If you're not excited yet then _please _tell me why. Anxious to improve.**

**And yes, my Barthendelus does say 'pitiful l'Cie' a lot. **

**And for those that are wondering, I haven't forgotten about Shoran. **

**And...why do I keep saying 'and'? **

**Oh well. Enjoy! Is it really wise saying that at the end of a fic?**


	7. Speaking

**A bit of character development, just as a calm before the storm. You'll see...**

I had to achieve a black void. No wonder so few of Titan's l'Cie had completed their Focus, if this was the hint they got. Swirling darkness with, in the distance, a lone glimmer of light.

But, even if I was doomed to become a Cie'th, at least I had enough power to save Vanille. I'd let her live, I'd help her survive. That was my Focus: the one I give myself. I would no longer be subject to the games of the fal'Cie. I wouldn't face eternity mired in regret, simply for a few days power. Was that supposed to be justice?

I was not a slave of the fal'Cie.

I was me.

And I was Vanille's.

"Hey, keep smiling" Vanille lifted my head, using my own words against me.

"You have to smile too" I replied

"I'm smiling"

"You have to mean it"

"I do" Vanille quickly kissed my cheek again.

I suddenly looked up, finding the will to smile again. Vanille. She seemed to radiate happiness, and I l-

I still couldn't think those words. Much less say them, and I really wanted to say them. Who wouldn't? The chance to say how I felt.

"Keep smiling" I murmured, weakly lifting the edges of my lips.

"There you go!" Vanille bounced, joyous.

I smiled at her, forgetting the grim news. No one else had completed Titan's Focus? Then I'd be the first: and now, I didn't care about the fal'Cie's will. I just cared about Vanille: she was more important than any stone giant would ever be. She was, well, Vanille.

I kissed Vanille's soft, smooth cheek, my lips lingering slightly longer than was strictly necessary. I felt her shiver, a tiny giggle escaping her mouth.

"Thank you" I whispered almost silently into Vanille's ear, before withdrawing.

"You finished?" Fang looking softly at Vanille, but somewhat harshly at me.

"Sorry" Vanille kicked her heels behind her, putting on a somewhat convincing mock-repentant attitude.

"It's not you that needs to be sorry" Fang shot a look at me. I might've been imagining it but I was sure her hand snuck towards her spear handle.

"Sorry?" I said, questioningly.

"We'll see" Fang looked from me to Vanille, before lightly taking hold of Vanille's hand. Almost challenging.

A lone Cie'th stumbled past our divided party, not daring to come near us. We reached the underside of a rocky outcropping before we drew to a halt, preparing to set up camp for the oncoming night. Fang quickly scouted the surrounding area while Vanille rolled out the sheets. I created a few l'Cie barriers as protection, relishing my newfound openness about the abilities.

"We'll reach the peak tomorrow" Fang announced as she returned. I looked behind her at the closer Devil's Peak, seeing a speck of darkness towards the top, Diablos, shoot through the cloud cover.

"I hope so" Vanille yawned, stretching and falling back onto her makeshift bed.

"Me too" Fang lay down between me and Vanille, looking at me as if in challenge.

I sighed, placing my sheet several metres from the pair. Fang's hostility dimmed just enough for me to close my eyes.

I dreamed of darkness. An endless black, but in the distance I could still see it. That one tiny speck of light. A few more lights rose from the emptiness around me; insubstantial sparks, white fire emitting no heat, but emanating some kind of energy. I could feel it: something was getting closer. Something big, something bright, something was coming. Returning?

I was awoken by a hand hastily shaking my shoulder. I was about to cry out before another hand clamped over my mouth.

"Gonna be quiet?" an almost silent voice murmured. I nodded. They released me.

"Fang?" I looked at the blue clad l'Cie, "what is this about?"

"I've seen how you look at her" she kept a hand in easy reach of my mouth in case I started shouting.

"Vanille?" I blinked a few times, waking up, "Is that what this is-" I paused, "Are you jealous?" I didn't mean it mockingly, but it seemed the sole explanation.

"As if" Fang sat back. "It's just" she paused, unsure of what to say.

"If Vanille's fine, why are you upset?" I sat up myself.

"We came from Oerba together." Fang looked up at the sky, as if she could see through the stone ledge, "We relied on each other for everything: food, water, survival. We saw the fal'Cie, we fought Atomos and Bismarck, and we lived as l'Cie. Together: we did everything together. How can you just pop into her life and become that close?" She was upset, maybe even angry. She slowly stopped flailing her arms, trying to bring her little speech to a conclusion. "I just…don't want to see her hurt. You know the rules of being l'Cie. Any emotional shocks and it's Cie'th city. If you get hurt…who knows what it'll do to her"

"Don't worry" I tried to sound soothing: "I'm a l'Cie, Titan's l'Cie. I can survive for a few more days: until we reach Devil's Peak" I paused, looking at my brand. A ripple of fear passed through me.

The circumference of the central red circle was over half way to the outside.

I recounted past events quickly: I'd realized I had no clue what my Focus meant, met Shoran, found out Vanille was going to become Ragnarok, seen Fang almost die at the hands of a Sanctum fal'Cie and, just to top it off, found out no one else had ever survived a branding by Titan.

Emotional shocks aplenty. No wonder my brand was speeding on.

"I won't hurt her" I promised Fang, hiding my hand before she could see how close I was to becoming a Cie'th.

"I'll hold you to that" Fang gave a faint, vague trace of a smile, before getting up. She walked the few steps back to her bed. She turned to me. "Come on then" she gestured to the space the other side of Vanille. "Keep her smiling."

I nodded, moving to the side of Vanille; opposite to Fang. I looked at her serene, sleeping face.

"I will" I breathed, silent. I stared at Vanille's calm, sleeping face. It may have been my imagination, but it looked as if she smiled.

**Yeah, I know: a few corny phrases in there.**

**Stay tuned!**


	8. Arriving

_Vercin POV_

I woke up, resisting the urge to move. The tranquil Vanille was still curled up, sleeping beneath the rocky surface.

I don't know how long I waited; unmoving for fear of waking her. It was a pleasurable eternity: watching each inhalation and exhalation, and hearing her soft breathing.

Her eyes flickered open.

"Vercin" she murmured, still half asleep. She leant over and lightly kissed me, a quick peck on the lips. I smiled, gazing adoringly into her green eyes as they opened and gazed back.

"Vercin!" she said again, exclaiming.

"Vanille" I replied, making her laugh slightly.

"Fang didn't get rid of you then?" she tilted her head, still horizontal on the floor.

"She tried" I chuckled.

"You're just too stubborn" Fang added, standing, leaning on the cliff wall.

"Fang!" Vanille leapt up, smiling. "So you stayed"

"As if I'd leave you" the words weren't spoken romantically, like I'd say them, but rather in terms purely of friendship.

It was a startling change: the Fang last night who'd revealed layers: jealousy, an almost sisterly bond, and resilience, to this Fang here who seemed solely dedicated to Vanille's happiness. I saw a greater depth to Fang's tale: together since Oerba, relying on each other. They were almost one person: Fang would do anything for Vanille, and I sensed Vanille had similar feelings.

I'd do anything for Vanille too, even if it meant forsaking my Focus and becoming a Cie'th.

And for that very reason, I got to my feet and stared longingly towards Devil's Peak. Diablos waited: as did Cocoon.

"Better head off" Fang announced, releasing Vanille and quickly peering at the almost open eye on her shoulder. I wasn't the only one near becoming a Cie'th, and I didn't want to think about how Vanille was coping.

I just wanted her to live.

"So" Vanille bounced up to me as I followed Fang towards the mountain.

Fang shot a warning look back, before she turned back to the path.

"So" I smiled weakly back

"What's your Focus?" she leant in front of me

"Not completely sure yet" I made it sound as if I had a clue

"You do understand the vision though, right?" she skipped back into step beside me

"Pretty much" I lied

"Good" Vanille smiled again.

There was a few moments' pause as we clambered over a few tumbled rocks. There were few foes wandering around: I wandered if the fal'Cie Barthendelus had eliminated them, or if someone/something else had gone down this road. The scratch marks in the wall certainly indicated something had passed here.

"Things are almost done" I tried to bring up some topic of conversation, trying to ignore the cracks in the rock walls and floor.

"I know" Vanille looked down: "less than a day"

I winced: bad subject.

"Hey, keep smiling" I tried to cheer her up: "rest of our lives together"

"I guess so" she gave a small, slightly forced, laugh. "If Diablos doesn't-"

"Don't think like that."

"I have to: we have to. That's how we become R-Ragnarok. Sadness, anger at the world"

"Then don't become Ragnarok"

"I have to; or else Gran Pulse will…"

"You promised though: smile" I knew I was being selfish, but I couldn't face Vanille becoming Ragnarok.

"I guess" she paused

"Live your own life, not a fal'Cie's"

"What if they're the same?"

I had no answer, and instead resorted to walking beside Vanille, not getting up the courage to hold her hand again.

Truth be told, I felt guilty. Here I was: telling her to live her own life, and demanding in the same breath to listen to me. Who was I to tell her what to do? I was just another l'Cie, one apparently gifted, but all those particular knacks had so far achieved was to get Fang paralyzed for a few minutes, and to turn her against me.

I felt my right hand start to glow. Vanille and I looked at it, surprised, as a crystal started to form over it. The crystal was a dark green, unnatural yet captivating, shining over its surroundings and seemingly dimming them. It was carefully chipped and carved by supernatural means, shaped like a perfect sphere.

And what was this? Something else brought on by me, to hurt Vanille?

It was then I remembered the l'Cie myths. Eidolons.

"Gaia" the name came to me like the ghost of a whisper. As I said it, the stone ground in the distance turned to dust, a shadow of some immense creature coming from the ground. Shards of stone and earth were thrown around; barely perceptible even with my l'Cie eyes. At least it was far away.

But approaching.

My Eidolon. Who had but one purpose: to put me out of my misery, and kill me.

"We should go" I said, closing my right hand and reabsorbing the crystal. I held my still sparkling hand out to Vanille who grabbed it as we ran together up to Fang.

I shot a glance backwards towards Gaia, the Eidolon. It was still at a distance. But now we had a time limit.

"We might want to hurry" I gave a fleeting guilty smile, thankful my Eidolon had appeared so far away.

"What've you done now?" Fang rolled her eyes. She took one look at the oncoming Gaia, looked at me disbelievingly, before going forwards. "Devil's Peak" she announced, pointing her spear ahead. A long, flat plain about five hundred metres long was in front of us, leading up to a large wall with a jagged crack in.

I brushed my hand through the air in front of me, covering the land in a coat of ice. Smiling at Vanille's incredulous expression, I lifted a rectangular piece of stone from the ground, carved out with my l'Cie powers. I put the stone raft down atop the ice, gazing down the slow decline of the icy slope.

"Better get going then, hadn't we?" I looked at them, smiling momentarily at Vanille.

She nodded eagerly. Fang shrugged and clambered on too.

I got on at the back. "Hold on" I cautioned, grinning as the stone raft slipped down the ice, accelerating as I pulsed black and green energy out of my palm. We slid down the icy path, completing the journey considerably quicker than we would've otherwise.

"Enjoy?" I asked, leaping off the raft, after it stopped by contacting the stone wall.

"Better than walking" Fang nodded.

She walked past me for a few steps, stopping in front of a gaping hole. Something had run through this stone wall into a cavern: a cavern within Devil's Peak.

"Not good" Vanille squeaked. I took her hand, trying to encourage her. I wouldn't hurt her any more: my anger at myself for hurting her had summoned Gaia. I didn't want to do that again.

We stepped into the murky darkness. I could barely see past the thin light streaming through the crack in the cave wall.

"Wait a moment" Vanille shouted, bouncing along the stone floor, the clop each time her feet hit the floor making me jump. "Got it!" she called.

Blue light filled the chamber. I gazed around in wonder: blue circles connected by thin, glowing lines made up the ornate walls, illuminating alcoves, gargoyles and ancient-looking, modern equipment.

"Devil's Peak" Fang said the name again, "hollowed out centuries if the legends are right. It was the days when people worshipped the fal'Cie; some wanted to get closer to Diablos."

"Diablos. The traitor" a new voice echoed around the room.

"Who's there?" Fang yelled, holding her spear in both hands.

"A fitting setting" the voice sighed. "Diablos made its l'Cie turn against all others. The rebel child, stopping its mother returning"

"Mother?" Vanille murmured

"The Maker: creator of the fal'Cie and humans. Or so he says" the voice sighed. Its source stepped out into the open, from behind a horned statue of the harpy-looking Diablos.

The voice came from a man; one with a thin, slightly ripped jacket on, but no shirt. In the centre of his chest-the jacket wasn't done up-was a black image. It resembled a stylized skull: eyes, chin drawn slightly lower than was natural, thick set bone, and eye lids lifting to reveal the blood red eyes within. A l'Cie brand: Sanctum l'Cie my instincts told me.

I looked at the man's face, and gasped.

"Shoran? You're a l'Cie?"

My old friend shrugged, sighing again.

"What's your Focus?" I ran towards him, leaving Fang and Vanille for a brief moment. I could help Shoran: I could help someone for once in my life.

"To kill you" Shoran said quietly, almost regretfully.

URGENT: there was a problem with the initial uploading of the chapters around now, so please read the chapter entitled 'read between 8 and 9' right at the end of this story. Otherwise it makes no sense. thank you Ogro for pointing this out.

**Dramatic ending huh?**

**Only a couple of parts left, but I've got plenty to do in real life, and I'm suffering from writer's block so you might have to wait a while. Sorry: really. You can kind of see the start of the writer's block in the ending.**

**As always, review...**

**And what is Vercin's Focus? That will be revealed soon...**


	9. Ending

**The penultimate part! As always, review and enjoy!**

Diablos hadn't appeared yet. I smiled thankfully. I looked down at Gaia, happy at our brief reprieve. I could barely make out the figure of my Eidolon, but she seemed to be made from huge waving tendrils. Sand blotted out most of what I could see: and she was near the base of Devil's Peak.

"Not much more" I murmured, looking around.

"No sign of Diablos" Fang sighed thankfully, lowering her spear.

There was a moment's pause.

"So now what?" I asked

"We become Ragnarok" Vanille looked down, sadly.

"Any particular way?"

"Anger, lots of anger" Fang sighed, leaning back. She seemed more relaxed than angry. "Any time now I'm going to be angry that I'm not angry" she sighed again, laughing.

Shoran's words were still haunting me. I had some of Titan's biogenitor powers? Could I transfer energy? Did they need me to make Ragnarok? Or could I do something else?

If they needed me, then they wouldn't become Ragnarok. I couldn't let Vanille die like that. But if I could do something else, then what was it?

Diablos rocketed up from the edge of the plateau, soaring over us. I looked at it, at last taking in details, before it vanished into the clouds the opposite side of the mountain.

It was kind of humanoid; a black, scaled form with long, thin arms, unnaturally thin, twisted like a rope, up until the bulbous elbow. Its body was jagged, black scales reflecting and refracting the little light that neared it. Its hands were small, with three curved talons on each. The central nail was longer than the rest, hooking half way up the base of the fal'Cie's forearm. The legs of Diablos were underdeveloped, they had no discernable feet and trailed off into a tapered point. It had no need to walk.

Two wings were attached to the length of its back; huge, golden limbs with dark rainbow coloured scales, moving from its shoulder to its worn knee.

The creature's head was sunken in; there was no neck to speak of, and instead a jagged head with six scales over a ridge in the centre screamed out of the torso, facing up. Two eyes, two red eyes gave off a dull, eerie light. It was slightly taller than a human; not much more so, but then again, size was no indication of power. As was made abundantly clear as the fal'Cie looped over us again, and threw a sheet of sheer energy down. Fang, Vanille and I created a l'Cie barrier quickly, but were still caught by the excess heat from the ray.

We scattered, splitting up.

"Over here!" I shouted suddenly, noticing a cave amidst thick, rock walls. Vanille nodded, bounding over to me. Fang gave a grim smile, before looking away. She twirled her spear in her hand and looked grimly to Diablos.

"Fang!" Vanille called, worried.

The dark haired l'Cie nodded towards us, before leaping into the air and striking Diablos with her spear. There was a loud clatter as the scales absorbed the blow without being at all tarnished. Fang fell to the ground, rolling a little and springing up.

A pillar of light burst through the ground, shattering the stone. Barthendelus stepped out, sculpted face furious.

He looked at me.

"Get to the cave" I nudged Vanille on, glaring at the fal'Cie.

Diablos duelled with Fang, swooping and slicing diamond wings through the air. She parried the attacks, weary, stabbing at the scaled head of the fal'Cie but never quite doing any harm.

Barthendelus stepped out of the blaze of light, moving towards me. Its eyes flashed, and several bolts of light rained to the ground around me. I leapt out of range, throwing a cloud of black and green energy at the fal'Cie, blades of air whirling.

This time, it wasn't enough.

Barthendelus moved forwards again, energy pouring from its metallic lips.

I shot a sideways glance. Vanille was about to leave the cave, to help. I wouldn't let that happen. She had to be safe, even if no one else was.

"Sorry" I mouthed, a moment of tranquillity, before constructing a magical wall over the mouth of the cave. She looked at me, and that tearful glance almost stole the last of my resistance.

But she had to be safe.

I sprinted across the crumbling ground, leaping and shooting a ring of energy towards Barthendelus. I landed on the fal'Cie's head, shooting another pulse of energy, this time at Diablos. Barthendelus flicked his head, sending a few feelers of energy flinging me through the air.

I looked down over the sides of the Peak.

And smiled.

"Don't think this is over!" I yelled, throwing most of my remaining energy into a vortex of destruction, sending it whirling towards Diablos and Barthendelus.

I fell down, past the peak.

Below the plateau at the top, there were jagged rock formations but now, over half way up the peak, there was a cloud of dust. In the dust, faint shadows were visible, lines, lashing at stone and air. There was presumably some central mass: but I couldn't see it. There was just the waving tentacles.

Gaia.

I fell, slowing and aiming my descent with my l'Cie brand until I curled around one of Gaia's whirling manipulators, feeling the Eidolon try to throw me off. But not yet. Not yet.

The Eidolon flicked the edge of the tendril. I let go, springing up through the air. Diablos would not hurt Vanille. In that brief moment, I become close to becoming Ragnarok myself, so powerful was the fury coursing through me. I had to think though; I had to keep conscious thought. Save Vanille.

I soared, using l'Cie spells to keep velocity, momentarily holding position high above Devil's Peak. Fang was unarmed, spear flung most of the way across the peak. I fell towards it, summoning it with one spell, and flinging it, infused with light, towards Diablos.

The fal'Cie's attack slowed for a brief second. Fang leapt up, snatching the spear, and renewed her assault on the fal'Cie.

"Get to the cave!" I shouted, feeling Gaia approach.

"And who'd you think is going to hold these guys off?" Fang yelled back, kicking Diablos away and sending several flames from her hand to the harpy.

"Wait for it" I murmured, holding Barthendelus in place myself.

A huge rumbled pierced the silence, a din from crashing rocks and smashed stones. Several of Gaia's tendrils broke through the mountain, swatting Diablos down and tying Barthendelus up. The fal'Cie fought back, severing the vines when they could or sometimes simply fleeing strikes.

I ran with Fang, to the cave where Vanille rested, where I momentarily lowered the barrier.

"Some Eidolon" Fang panted, brushing herself down. "Just one thing we can do" she looked expectantly at Vanille.

"No" I interjected, not even thinking.

"Don't think it's your choice" Fang snapped to me, before looking back to Vanille and extending her hand.

"Like I've got anything to lose" I argued, "You heard Shoran. My Focus is to die; so really what can you do?"

"I can tell you to shut up" Fang shot a warning look at me before turning back to Vanille. "You coming?"

The redhead seemed torn. She looked for almost a minute between Fang and I, the cave shaking all the while as Diablos, Barthendelus and Gaia fought outside.

"I…I can't" Vanille replied softly.

Fang relented. "Vercin" she looked at me, eyes blazing with a cool fire, "don't hurt her." Her lips curled a little, almost becoming a smile before she turned, peering out of the cave.

"I never was one for long goodbyes" she reflected, before sprinting straight out into the warring Eidolon and fal'Cie. She shone with a blinding light and, in an immeasurable moment, orange and white streaked around her, and Ragnarok was born.

"Fang!" Vanille moved to escape the cave, reaching out for the other l'Cie.

"Don't Vanille" I sighed, feeling genuinely sorry myself. I hadn't wanted this to happen, but even so…

Then I saw it.

Vanille was starting to shine. But it wasn't the euphoric glimmer of crystal sleep, it was something darker, almost like smoke. I'd seen it before. Psychological shock,

Like the loss of a friend.

Like the loss of Fang.

Vanille was becoming a Cie'th.

Couldn't I do anything?

I paused, musing: special powers to Titan's l'Cie. I could almost instinctively feel it: I could do one last thing.

In a gesture that would have been considered intimate in any circumstances, I placed my hand on her thigh: our brands touching.

"I love you" I whispered, at last getting the words out.

And I concentrated. Her brand was too close to completion: and I didn't want that to happen. She could have another shot at a normal life. Using the ability I didn't know I had, I focused on her brand, delving into it. And taking it.

I couldn't remove it completely, no one could do that, but I could reset it: I could take the progress, take the pain and sorrow behind the illustration and move it elsewhere. To the only available place.

To me.

I felt my hand burn. I felt a ripple of heat pass along it, spreading to the tips of my palm, and I felt the irredeemable guilt, the sorrow of a Cie'th consume me.

But I felt similar energy on Vanille: an eye steadily closing, and shrinking, resetting to a small, black series of arrows and lines.

And now part of the fal'Cie Anima was in me. A corruption of my brand maybe, but I found it heard to believe that such a thing would be a corruption; it came from Vanille after all. But titan would not get my soul; he may be collecting his dying l'Cie, but I would not be one. I was no longer his. I was Anima's and Vanille's.

I kissed Vanille passionately, feeling her try to cling onto me with lips and arms. But it was too late.

"Remember me" I whispered, struggling even to say those words as my body threatened to lash out.

I ran to the cave entrance, seeing Gaia descend, broken, as Ragnarok rose to Cocoon. I saw a binding flash of light as Fang struck the bronze shell. I saw all Gran Pulse, the beautiful plains and forests, and the harsh, golden deserts. I saw fal'Cie roll, soar, swim and walk across the immense, perfect landscape.

My home.

I saw a crystal erupt out of my palm, while I struggled to hold the transformation back.

And I saw my true home: the Paddrean Capital.

My Focus was to die, and I hoped some future traveller would come across me. I hoped they'd strike me down: and hoped they'd bear me no ill will. I was a Cie'th: out of control.

I sprinted up to the edge of Devil's Peak, and leapt off, arms wide, gracefully falling to the floor.

To die?

No.

I would not die for some fal'Cie's game.

I felt Cie'th wings rip unwilling from my mutating body, the black and grey flesh seeping over me, some white veins and some black veins criss-crossing over me.

Cie'th.

I focused on the Paddrean Capital with my last few breaths. Was there any better place to await death, than home?

"Vanille" I murmured.

I was Vercin. Citizen of the Paddrean Capital.

And now I was Cie'th.

But Vanille and Fang lived, in crystal sleep, whatever that meant. I guess that was all that mattered. Maybe I'd join them some day. After all, Titan's l'Cie could fulfil Foci after becoming Cie'th.

We live in hope. In the end, that's all we l'Cie have.

**No, that's not it. There's an epilogue coming up. And it's surprisingly canon. You'll see!**

**This was originally two parts, but that just didn't work, so here's the penultimate part.**


	10. Epilogue

**And here's the very end. Yes, it was a real enemy. A tough one. **

_Many, many years later_

Lightning sprang through the air, slicing with hair blade at the black, winged foe. It gave a screech, stumbling back. It started to shine, eerily turning to a strange crystal. Now it was truly released, and now it would truly fall. Lightning struck the forming crystal, shattering it and sending it flailing across the stone floor of the ruined Paddrean Capital.

The soldier turned and walked dismissively away, uncaring of the fallen Cie'th.

"What was that things name?" Vanille turned to Fang, curious, something stirring in her memories.

"Vercingetorix, according to the stone" Fang replied, frowning.

"Vercin…" Vanille murmured quietly, a lonely tear trickling down her cheek. "I can't believe I forgot."

"Remember his Focus" Fang rested a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"He said…" Vanille paused. To die. "Oh!" She saw a small drop of crystal resting on the worn stone floor. Stepping over, she knelt down and picked it up, holding the crystal between two of her fingers.

"Keep smiling" she heard a faint echo of Vercin's voice. Looking at the crystal shard, a perfect sphere, she saw Vercin's smiling face.

"I won't forget" Vanille cried out.

It might not be the ending she wished for, but it was something. More than it could've been.

She smiled.


	11. THIS CHAPTER GOES BETWEEN 8 AND 9

**I have no idea what happened to this chapter, but it was supposed to go between 8 and 9. Not a clue why it didn't.**

I stumbled at Shoran's words.

What fal'Cie had made him do that? Why was I alone such a threat? Was it…because I was one of Titan's l'Cie? I had a lot more questions than answers.

I ran back across the ornate floor now illuminated enough to reveal a mosaic of Diablos. The triangular eyes glimmered, a piercing white sparkling on the floor. The lights illuminated Vanille's feet as she and Fang stood near the entrance, on the image's horns.

"I'm sorry" Shoran looked to the ground, l'Cie brand shimmering slightly.

A pillar of light, a searing heat, shot out from the ground around Vanille and Fang. I fell back, away from them, as the energy shot straight up to the top of Devil's Peak. The pillar of white faded as quickly as it had arrived; leaving nothing in its wake. The mosaic was slightly charred, and above it stood no one.

"Vanille" I murmured weakly, before spinning around to Shoran. "What have you done with them?" I shouted, lifting my right hand.

"You think I could do that?" Shoran gave a scornful laugh, "We can't all be super-l'Cie like you"

"What have they done to you Shoran?" I faltered, barely able to see my friend in the twisted being before me

"What have who done to me? The fal'Cie? Can't you accept any responsibility for yourself?"

"What do you mean?"  
"I'd still be who I was if you hadn't run after Titan and screamed to be branded. Now he needs me to restore the balance"

"Who needs- to what?" I stuttered, utterly confused.

"Titan is a biogenitor. On life becomes another: energy transference on terms of life force. The l'Cie inherit that, kind of" Shoran laughed, as if he was quoting someone else. "It terrifies the fal'Cie: to know that their slaves aren't solely there domain"

"I can help l'Cie?" I gasped; "Tell me how, please, Shoran, tell me" my eyes were wide, urgent.

"You think he'd let me say?" Shoran chuckled

"Who? Who are you talking about?"

"The fal'Cie you made brand me. Barthendelus"

"Barthendelus? Does he have Vanille?" I shot a glance up the mountain interior.

"What do you think?" Shoran laughed again, using the bizarre humour as an escape from the reality of a l'Cie. A Sanctum l'Cie bound to murder his best friend. He ran a hand through the side of his short, speckled brown hair. He flicked his fingers almost casually, sending a spark, a flare almost, of light whirling up Devil's Peak.

The nightmarish, snarling face of Barthendelus was perched in the cavern's side, eyes glaring, emitting a clear bubble of energy holding Fang and Vanille aloft over the dimly lit mountain.

"Him" I let out the rattling breath through my teeth.

"Yes, him" Shoran opened his jacket further, bearing the brand. "I am a Sanctum l'Cie, enemy of Gran Pulse, because of you, Vercin" he said the words garbling them out as if he hadn't yet been able to believe them.

"I'm…sorry" the words seemed inadequate as Shoran's anger overflowed.

"I hope so" Shoran murmured. His eyes were momentarily downcast, sad, before he looked back up to me. He raised his arm and sung his hand in an arc, waving through the air, across, towards me.

I leapt forwards, narrowly avoiding the line of lightning descending.

"Shoran!" I shouted, disbelieving. He looked at me, sad, annoyed, pitying, all those emotions in one look. He lifted both his arms, bringing a mound of earth shooting up and shattering the mosaic. I somersaulted back, sending a burst of air towards Shoran. He fell back, not at any dangerous velocity, just enough to stop him.

"Stop!" I glanced back up at the three huge faces of Barthendelus looking down.

"Damn it Vercin" shoran got up, angry, dusting himself down. "I'm trying to help here"

"Looks it" I sighed, running back as more lightning curled through the air.

"I am!" Shoran protested, making a cutting motion with his arm and sending a streak of electricity towards me. It singed my arm as I fell back. "Don't you know what your Focus is?" he seemed incredulous

"Not exactly. My vision wasn't what you'd call clear" I hastily formed a l'Cie defence as Shoran attacked. I countered and pushed him over with a pulse of air.

"Barthendelus told me" Shoran seemed to be sad now: his attacks came with less frequency, and there was definitely less force behind them.

"What is it?" I scrambled forwards, not wanting to miss his words.

"The same as those two's" Shoran waved his free arm towards Vanille: "or at least, on principle"

"So I'm not becoming Ragnarok?" the fear suddenly moved through me

"No. But it's Titan's way of achieving the same goal"

"The destruction of Cocoon?"

"No, the deaths after the destruction" Shoran sighed.

"The fal'Cie are trying to kill people?"

"You only just noticed?"

"I mean killing for the sake of killing?"

"Yes. When a l'Cie dies, its essence travels to its fal'Cie before passing on. Titan will hold your essence until it gets enough"

"What?" I staggered, falling to the floor, glad Shoran had stopped attacking.

"The fal'Cie are bringing their creator back: the Maker. And for that they need many to die at once. That's why your Focus, Vercin, your Focus is to die."

A loathing of the fal'Cie spread through me. I was just a pawn to them; a pawn they'd gladly sacrifice. And why? So they could see some Maker again. Was seeing that one person really worth sacrificing so many lives?

I knew the answer instantly. Yes. I'd do anything for Vanille. I'd go to Cocoon and back if need be.

But that didn't mean I had to be happy. I didn't have to be glad the fal'Cie were killing me for no reason other than to kill me. Who knew how many others there had been? How many others had fallen trying to figure out the cryptic focus? Had they died as Cie'th, fulfilling their Focus?

Fang and Vanille had said they'd never heard of any others completing their Focus, but maybe none had survived. They wouldn't find any crystal: that was for sure. All of Titan's l'Cie were either Cie'th or dead.

I didn't know which outcome I preferred.

Shoran ran up to me suddenly. I tensed, scared, but my fears were allayed as he gently lifted me off the floor.

"You ok?" he looked at me, surveying me for any injuries.

"Not exactly thanks to you" I frowned. I caught a glimpse at the brand on his chest: the forehead was wider, and the chin had receded on the skull. It was as if the brand had morphed; changed mood.

I looked at the looming Barthendelus. The face glared down at me.

"Faces" I murmured, scientific interest aroused.

"What?" Shoran looked at me.

"Barthendelus has lots of faces, your brand's changed, and your mood has flipped completely. I think your brand randomly changes, something to do with his faces" the discovery seemed relevant, but I wasn't quite sure how.

"That explains plenty" Shoran nodded. He slowly let me get up.

"In which case" I began, looking at him, "I am so sorry."

"Don't be. I…I can't bear this any longer" he winced, and the brand on his chest rippled.

I threw a sphere of black and green energy at Barthendelus. The fal'Cie shivered. A large welt appeared in the side of its metal mask.

Shoran gasped suddenly, brand on his chest rippling again. He reached a hand out, aggressive, but his posture was soon changed as I struck Barthendelus again. The two combinations of faces seemed to be linked.

I closed my eyes, recalling how I felt once I'd been branded, once Fang was paralyzed by Barthendelus, once Gaia was summoned. I imagined Vanille falling from her precarious perch in Devil's Peak. Sadness, torment.

I couldn't hurt Shoran. But I couldn't let him continue attacking. He could hurt Vanille.

I threw a bolt of energy, a piercing black and a shining green, striking the grimacing Barthendelus.

Shoran's eyes opened, clear at last.

"Forget your Focus" he murmured, quiet, resisting the ever changing moods of his brand, engulfed by the depth of emotion I had flooded his fal'Cie with. "Do what you have to do. As will I" he looked straight into my eyes before leaping with l'Cie strength, hitting Barthendelus with as much force as he could muster.

Vanille and Fang dropped from their artificial, magical ledge. I constructed a burst of wind, slowing their descent and letting them touch the ground softly.

"You're not the only ones who can do that" I grinned.

"He'll turn against you to" Barthendelus shouted, engaging the lightning fast Shoran in flashes and cascades of light.

"I won't" I stared with all honesty at Vanille, who, after a moment, nodded. I grinned, causing her to break out into a smile.

"We need to get up" I tried to get back to business, distracting myself from my revealed Focus.

A quake ripped through the floor of Devil's Peak. I sneaked a peek out the broken cave wall. Gaia. My Eidolon was coming closer. Much, much closer.

"Quickly" I added, squeaking a little.

"Leave it to me" Vanille smiled, dancing back. She swung her binding rod, catching Fang and I with a few of the ropes, and hooking onto the darting Barthendelus with the other. With a shout, we were flung by the hastily moving Barthendelus up several floors, almost to the top of Devil's Peak.

I sprayed a sheet of ice from one wall to the other, landing on a thin platform. It started to crack.

"Let me take over" Fang untangled herself from Vanille's rod, grinning. Fang formed a l'Cie spell, shattering my ice layer and sending us spinning at a great speed towards the top of Devil's Peak.

I smiled at both of them, summoning the earth beneath us and shattering the beautiful Diablos mosaic, until the rising pillar of earth pushed us up, sending us rocketing up to the plateau at the top of Devil's Peak.

Fang threw a blast of l'Cie energy, shattering a hole in the roof of the titanic cavern.

Vanille grabbed onto both of us, holding us close and catching the ropes on her rod through the hole.

And all three of us were pulled through onto the top of Devil's Peak.

Domain of Diablos.

Closest point to Cocoon.

And the place where our fates would be decided.


End file.
